yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 2
Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 2 is the second episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, their friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Star Swirl the Bearded, the Pillars, Stygian, 9 and his company have to find the way to defeat the villains and destroy the Fabrication Machine, once and for all. So, the foals, children, Finn, Jake, 9 and their company met up with the Justice Squad, They realize the only way to destroy the Fabrication Machine is to destroy it's energy. Plot The villains and the Fabrication Machine on the search/Finding a way With the Fabrication Machine up and running, Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family and the Fearsome Crooks begin their search for Princess Yuna, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog and their friends. As for Yuna and the others, They got themselves together again as they find a way to save Equestria once more. Meeting with the Justice Squad/Back to the Golden Oak Library Then, Everyone met with the Justice Squad as Darkwing Duck was glad Gosalyn was safe and gave her her Quiverwing Quack costume. Soon, They head back to the Golden Oak Library to regroup. Figuring out the way to destroy the Fabrication Machine/Training for the mission At the Golden Oak Library, They had to figure out a way to destroy the Fabrication Machine without anyone else getting in the way. Soon, Yuna and her friends started their training with Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil and the Pillars along with 9 and their friends to help. The Final battle/The Fabrication Machine's destruction Then, They were ready to begin the final battle. It took awhile, But Yuna and her friends finally destroyed Fabrication Machine for good and send Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family to Tartarus. The World was saved/Rewards for Yuna and her friends With Equestria saved by Yuna and her friends once again, They were rewarded by the Pillars some copies of the artifacts they possessed made by Stygian. In the end credits, while "Bouje" song played, Fizzlepop and Grubber are enjoying their break as they relax happily. Trivia *Princess Yuna, her Genesect and Detective Pikachu will help 9 destroy The Fabrication Machine for good. *Princess Yuna and her company will have Pokémon of their very own. *After the destruction of the Fabrication Machine, Grogar, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Christine, K.A.R.R., Bill Cipher and The Pony of Shadows will be send to Tartarus and The Fearsome Crooks and Jackson Storm will be arrested by Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo, Finn, Mike 07, Didi 05, Sheriff, Chief Bogo, Chief Clancy Wiggum and the other police officers while the possessed vehicles (Killdozer, Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck, M274 Mule, Blaine the Mono, The Car, James S. Caddock's Car and the Black Dodge Charger) retreats. *Yuna and her friends will discover that the Journals all have the invisible ink. *Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook and Stygian will help Yuna, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, their friends, the Justice Squad, 9 and his alliance to stop the Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, K.A.R.R., Jackson Storm and the possessed vehicles and destroy the Fabrication Machine once and for all. *Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook and Stygian will earn their offices in Golden Oaks Library. *This episode marks the very last and final appearance of The Fabrication Machine. Songs and Music Score #Home Score - Saying the Sorry (when Grogar, the Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., the Fabrication Machine, its creations, the Pony of Shadows and the possessed vehicles on the search for the heroes) #Toy Story Score - The Rescue Pt. 1 (when Yuna thinking find a way to defeat the Fabrication Machine) #Heroes (We Could Be) - Alesso ft. Tove Lo (when the foals, children, Stygian, the Pillars, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, 9, his alliance, and the Justice Squad preparing to fight the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., the Fabrication Machine, its creations, the Pony of Shadows and the possessed vehicles) #Heroes (from The LEGO Ninjago Movie) - (when Yuna, her friends, Stygian, the Pillars, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Justice Squad battling the Fabrication Machine's creations and the possessed vehicles) #Pokemon Theme - (when Yuna, her Genesect, Detective Pikachu and 9 destroying the Fabrication Machine) Transcript *Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225